The Day Dave Strider Met A Creature of Legend
by ribbonelle
Summary: Dave at the beach on a hot day coincidentally seeing a boy near the rocks. Wasn't really a boy though.
1. Meeting A Creature of Legend

Your name is Dave Strider and you would never know why the heck you're out on the beach on a day like this. It's hot out, the sun was near scorching, but you could not just say no to John and Casey especially when the little salamander was blowing bubbles at you all pleading like. Also you haven't been there for quite a while, so why not.

Bad decision.

So here you are, sitting on a straw mat John found from god-knows-where and your feet in the sand felt like they were being fried. John's in the water with Casey; he even put a goddamned bathing suit on the consort and they're splashing around pretty happily. You'd gladly join them if you felt like getting wet for the day. But no. You'd rather stay dry, thank you. But sitting alone on the beach is getting terribly boring, so you decide you'd take a walk along the rocks. You stand up, slip on your flip flops, and yell to John about where you were going. He gives you a wave of acknowledgement before turning back to Casey and dips her in the water, laughing at her alarmed noises.

The rocks aren't that remarkable, but at least it was something you could pretend to be interested in. That is until you found a circle of black rocks that held a tide pool of some sorts. It leaks out into a bigger expanse of water that was still half-sheltered by the boulders, but the pool itself was big enough to fit about four people or so. The shallow water was filled with all sorts of corals and shells and you believe you could spot a crab or two. Sweet. So you slowly hoist yourself up the rocks into the pool, careful not to step on any stray hermit crabs.

You were in the midst of observing how light catches on the seashell in your hand, violets and blues and slight pinks flashing when you hear someone clear their throat. You look up and there's someone by the rocks in front of you, and thank god you had your shades on and your poker face was intact because holy fuck that was sudden.

It's a boy, probably your age, just lounging with one arm on the rocks and his head on his arm, watching you in an amused manner. He has a douchey purple streak in his hair, and an expression that you're sure was only reserved for stuck up jerks. But hey, never judge a book by its cover, right. You raise an eyebrow at him, realizing he must have been in for a swim when he found you and the tide pool itself. He must be still in the water then, and showed no sign of coming up to join you.

"So are you goin' to put that poor thin' back dow-wn or are you just goin' to play w-with it some more?"

He talks funny, you'll give him that. He seems to waver his w's and that was downright hilarious, to be honest. You have more manners than that of course, you weren't just going to laugh at a stranger because of his weird-ass accent, would you? Maybe later.

"Just checking it out, man. Calm your tits." you say casually, before putting the shell down, patting it slightly, "See? There, no harm done."

He grins at you then, and wow okay, is it normal for anyone to have that sort of teeth because uh. It might be just your imagination from this goddamn heat, but still. Those are pretty sharp things he's packing in his mouth.

"I like you," he says, like it was such a big deal, "Come here a bit w-will you? I w-want ta show-w you somethin'."

"Nice try. I don't talk to strangers, that's like a rule everyone abides by, what are you even asking me for here?"

He rolls his eyes, which you could see are tinged somewhat purple, and sighs as if you were the most difficult person he has evver dealt with. "Eridan. Now-w ya know-w me. Come here."

You smirk, deciding that it would be fun to fuck around with this random kid, his expressions and his accent are pretty entertaining. "Not with that attitude."

Eridan does this pout-glare thing you never knew could be achieved by any human being, and he scrunches his nose up a bit, before saying, "Please?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" you say, and you stand up, making your way deftly to him by stepping on the rocks. You made sure to not stand too close to him though; you don't even know this guy. He could probably be packing a knife or something somewhere, you wouldn't know. But he was pretty damn pale for a normal kid though. First time swimming? Doesn't seem so.

Eridan glances down, dipping his hands in the water as if he was looking for something. You could see a blur of purple under the water so you guess he was wearing purple pants or trunks or whatever. He had this small smile on his face, you didn't even know why. Probably he had found some really cool-looking seashell? God knows.

"You nev-ver told me your name, you know-w. It's like manners to reciprocate since I'v-ve told you mine."

"Lucas," you say, easily enough. You didn't need strangers knowing who you are, you're pretty much too popular already, "So can I see whatever the heck it was you wanted to show me or not?"

A slight chuckle leaves him and he brings his hands up, his palms cupped together. You lean closer to see what it was in his hands, but all you could see is water. You raise an eyebrow, looking up to ask him what the hell was going on before he spreads his fingers, water falling down from between his digits. The next thing you knew was that he was gripping your shoulders, and the shark-like grin was back and there was something flaring from behind his ears, like an appendage of some sort and it's freaky as hell and you don't know what's happening.

"Pulling you under, landdweller," Eridan says, most casually and you're jerked forward into the water and you couldn't even freak out properly because a pair or arms were around you and he was pulling you deeper and deeper into the ocean and you couldn't-

The first reaction you have is to get the fuck away from this lunatic because what the hell was he doing? Was he trying to drown you?! Your hands are still free despite his vise-like grip around you so you dig your fingers into his torso, pushing at him hard so he would let you go.

You almost didn't feel it when something slippery slides against your legs, nor did you feel the gentle caress on the back of your shins. It was when he gripped at you harder that you feel something wrap around your legs so you wouldn't trash them under the water. You look down in alarm and there was a fucking fish tail underneath you that you could see connected to his torso.

Couldn't be right. So you reach out again and try to scratch at his hips, try to pull off whatever the hell he was wearing because pranks like this aren't cool, man. Not when he's pulling you in deeper and your ears are ringing from the pressure of the water surrounding you. And all you feel is scales beneath your fingers, muscles flexing and rippling under your touch as his tail slide up your legs and you lost it.

You look up in shock and horror and indescribable emotions to see Eridan; the mermaid; grin at you and those were fins behind his ears and you were done for. Your jaw dropped slack, bubbles emerging from your mouth and your lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen.

It's the last thing you'd think he'd do, but Eridan leans in closer to you and presses his lips to yours. It wasn't a kiss, no, because all of a sudden you could breathe again and you grip at him, torn between wanting air or trying to get away. His eyes flutter close nevertheless, and despite the sudden relief of oxygen, darkness was edging in your field of vision.

You could just hear him say, "Nice meetin' you, Lucas," and the feeling of lips against your own disappeared as you pass out.

Something is sticking into your back, and the sounds of waves crashing are loud in your ears. Your head is throbbing dully and you could guess it might be because you were that deep in the ocean. The thought of being in water triggered a flurry of images in your head. Your eyes open with their own accord and you sit up, looking at your surrounding.

You're back at the tide pool again, set on one of the rocks, and you hear a shuffling noise to your right. And to your surprise, you could see Eridan retreating back into the water and that was really a goddamned violet tail he's using to push himself off the rocks.

"Wait!" you yell out for God knows why, scrambling off the rocks to catch him. His head whips around in shock, and his eyes were wide to see you already conscious. He made a move to just dive down but you grab his arm, digging your nails in his flesh hard enough so he wouldn't run.

"W-what the fuck do you w-want?!" his voice is tinged with fear now, and he's struggling against your hold, "Let me go! I got ya outta the w-water, didn't I?"

"You're a mermaid?" You hate how breathless you sound, but fuck it. It's not always you get to see a creature of myth. Eridan glares at you, before lifting his tail slightly so you could see it, the scaly appendage hovering mid-air for a moment before he dips it back into the water. "Excuse you, but merman. What even. And I fuckin' sw-wear if you're goin' to bring me somew-where like to your stupid human scientists I w-will rip your head off."

You swallow once, and moved to sit on the rock the both of you were on, still staring at him incredulously. You are not leaving till he give you some answers, that's for sure. "Why the heck did you do that? Were you going to eat me or something?"

He snorts, the fear in his eyes gone temporarily before he smirks at you, but with wariness. "Don't eat humans. You guys probably taste aw-wful anyw-way. Just w-wanted to fuck around w-with ya. 'S a thing I do. Usually I let 'em drow-wn though. You're lucky."

A shudder went through you at how fucking close you were to death. "And why am I a sudden exception?"

Eridan shifts a bit, growling slightly at his arm in your grip. He looks at you, sighing, "Liked your eyes. They're pretty."

And you realize how your shades were gone from your face, so you whip around to look for it. "'S on the rocks, Lucas. W-where you w-were lying. Don't w-worry, it ain't damaged." he mumbles to himself after that, probably some insult and you could see your aviators from where you were, and you were relieved. You turn back to him, definitely not done, "So is this your turf? You hang out here often?"

He bares his teeth at you, and it seems that they really are shark teeth, all sharp, serrated fangs and you're surprised you didn't feel it when the both of you kissed. You mean when he graciously gave you the literal breath of life. "Like hell I'm tellin' you. I go w-wherevver I w-want human. Now-w let me go, for fuck's sake. Come on. I'm sorry, w-whatevver."

He's not sorry at all, definitely. But you're not sure if you've lost your mind completely or you were just really psyched out you met a mermaid ;man ;whatever. "I'm going to see you again. That's all I want."

His eyes widen, but he hisses nevertheless, "Are you fuckin' crazy? Humans and merfolk aren't supposed to be associated. I w-was just fuckin' bored, okay? Now-w let me go and let's forget this evver happened." You shake your head, "No can do, Erifish. You just robbed me of my first kiss. Have to take responsibility of that, you know?"

It was almost comical how purple he became, so you'd take a guess his blood was purple too. Because he didn't seem like he was choking, just flustered, "Oh, shut the fuck up." he spat in annoyance, " It's not like I've ever shared air with a human myself. Just forget this and let me go!" He jerks his hand away harder, and you let him go just for the hell of it. A small yelp escapes him as he fell over into the water, losing his balance because of the overenthusiastic tug he did, never expecting you would have let go.

For a second you thought he was going to swim away, now he had the chance to, but seems like you got him figured out. Eridan resurfaced, looking positively furious, his hair damp against his forehead. "W-wow-w. Fuck you Lucas."

"I'm expecting you here the next time I come. Just saying." you say, raising an eyebrow at him. He huffs, glaring at you before turning to leave, "Yeah, in your fuckin' dreams."

"The name's Dave, by the way." you call out to his retreating form, standing up, "Just so you know-w."

He turns to you, definitely noticing how you purposely wavered your w's, his face a mask of restrained anger. He lifts his hand, pausing a while to stare at it as if thinking. Then he extended his middle finger at you, smiling smugly since he's figured it out before diving in for good. It was almost amazing how much you laughed at that.

You wait a moment to make sure he's really gone, and you step back onto the rocks to pick up your shades. And already you were thinking of ways to come to the beach again tomorrow. Just because.


	2. The Exchange of Interspecies Gestures

It's been a pretty hectic month of your life, a month right up there on the list of 'Remarkable and Disastrous Events That Has Ever Occurred to Dave Strider'. Almost as weird as that time you and Bro played impromptu strip poker despite no one ever mentioning that night ever again. Meeting a mermaid isn't really something you'd ever expect to happen in your life. Ever since your mermaid pal tried to drown you, you have been finding all the excuses to pay a visit to the beach.

The first two days you visit the beach resulted in you getting even more sunburned and your heart broken. You waited at the tide pool you first met Eridan. And waited. And waited some more till it's clear that he isn't going to show up, and then you leave. On the second day, you were starting to suspect yourself having hallucinations; every ripple of the water was a sign of the mermaid resurfacing to you. Every flash of bluish purple over the water was his magnificent tail.

You did not just use the word magnificent to describe a fish tail. No, that wasn't you.

It's the third day you've been waiting for him, and you're pretty close to giving up before a familiar clearing of the throat greets you.

"You hav-ve to be kiddin' me." And of course, your fishy friend has his big eyes widened in disbelief at your presence and you grin widely at him in return. At least he really exists and these past few days weren't just you losing your goddamned mind. And there's no reason to not be happy meeting a mermaid. Of course you catch yourself and wipe that grin off your face five milliseconds later but you're happy. You reach for a pebble and toss it away, trying to make it skip but your hands are shaking from excitement. Keep it together, Strider. He's just a fucking mermaid.

Listen to yourself.

Calmly turning your head towards him, you hold out your arms, "Look at me. Thanks to your sorry ass, I'm burnt worse than a steak left on the grill 'cause Mama took a phone call and forgot all about it. It's all on you, man. All your fault."

His cheeks puff out a little indignantly, looking all kinds of offended with your statement. Like a puffer fish. You open your mouth to tell him so but he slides back to disappear into the water and you groan, "Eridan! I was just joking, for fuck's sake. Prissy fuck." The last part is muttered under your breath and you make your way over to the edge of the pool, looking below.

A cloud of black and purple and he's up again, popping up right next to you and dumps a wet mess on the rocks, before hauling himself up as well. "There. Seaw-weed. You fuckin' baby."

You look at him like he just spoke some alien language because he might just as well be. "Eridarling, I appreciate your gift, but I don't think I have a vase where I can put these wet floras in. It's cute that you're bringing me flowers on our second date but you're going to have to think of more conventional ways so I can bring these babies home and-." You're on a roll but he groans and you stop.

It's cute how he rubs at his face like he's so tired of everything at the moment, then looks at you like you're a bratty 5 year old. Slight pause before he points at you, quirking an eyebrow, "Dav-ve. Right? Not Lucas?"

Fucking hell. You let yourself smirk a little, "Say that again, will you? Just slower."

"Say w-what again?"

"My name."

"Dav-ve." His brows furrow, "You are so fucking weird sometimes. Take that stupid smile off your face, you anchor head!" You had to laugh a little at his insult, but stopped smirking like a jackass. Eridan huffs, fins flaring a little with distaste before he continues, "Right, Dav-ve. Which just for the record, a dumber name than Lucas. I liked Lucas better."

A casual shrug and you reply, "Tough luck, merboy. Can't help you there." "Yeah fine, w-whatev-ver. But I'm guessing you dumbasses don't use seaw-weed for healin'. Since you're complainin' about the w-whole sunburn thing then might as well I fix you for it." Eridan scoops a handful of green, slightly slimy gunk in his hand and reaches for you. You lean away for a bit because ew, what the fuck. "Do you really have to?"

The look he gives you could stun a great white, and you sigh, shifting so he could smear the seaweed onto your arm. It's really fucking cold on your heated skin, and you flinch a few times. Mostly for show, because the way he fusses over you is kind of nice. You're still a little suspicious about the seaweed though. "You know, Eridan, I've seen seaweed before but these are a bit too mushy. Why's that?"

"Better if you don't know-w. Don't need you going all freaked out on me."

End of discussion right there. You let him slather the cool gunk over your limbs and watch him as he does so. Not to be a creep but he's cute. Really cute. Long lashes, curly hair, but with angles on his face that makes him look pretty tough. His cheekbones and nose just screamed snob at you, but his face is pleasant to the eyes. The sort of face you'd jerk off to, no doubt. You're fifteen, of course you'd think about that.

He raises his eyes to meet yours after a while, purple sliding up and at this distance he might just see your own eyes from behind the shades but nope. Eridan tilts your chin up and taps at the tip of your nose, rubbing seaweed onto it as well. "You're burnt here too. You look like a human clow-wn ev-ven."

Nodding sagely, you hum, "Your fault, Eridan. No one but you." He rolls his eyes and reach back to get some onto the tip of your ears as well. You're not one for physical contact, not excessively, it makes you feel suffocated. Also it's unnecessary since no one had a reason to touch you and you'd rather keep a physical distance with everyone else. You don't know why you don't mind the mermaid touching you either. It's almost soothing. You'll just make it easy and say it's because he's a mythical being that actually exists so he's excluded from most things in the world; including your dislike of being touched by strangers.

"Done and done," he says, dipping his hands in the water to wash the remnants of the seaweed on his fingers off, "This is a thing you're supposed to do ev-very day, but this'll do for now-w."

"Thanks, Doctor," you tease, "I feel way better than I'm supposed to. Any way I could repay your kindness?"

"Free of charge this time, kiddo. Consider yourself lucky." He grins at you then, and there you see those razor teeth. Cool. You tilt your head to get a better look at them, and Eridan closes his mouth in record time, smile disappearing. It's a shame. "W-what are you doing?"

"Checking out those knives in your mouth. Can I see them again?"

Shaking his head, he snarls, baring his teeth the process. Which is precious since you can see his teeth just fine like this, "W-what? So you can tell your human scientists w-what sort a incisors I hav-ve? W-what do you ev-ven w-want w-with me?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I can assure you," you dip your head so he could look at him from the top of your shades, red eyes fixed on his violet ones, "I won't bring any harm to you. Or pull any science shit on you that you don't like. Okay?"

Eridan pauses a little, before scoffing, "Really. Did you really try to pull that whole, "I'll protect you' bullshit while looking at me with your 'eyes'? " He even raises his hands and curls his fingers to mimic quote marks, accentuating 'eyes'. A quirk of the eyebrow and he folds his arms at you, "How fuckin' cheesy can you get?"

This guy is different. Mermaid or not, he's different. Also such a smug fuck you feel like punching his face in. Thank God he's cute. "Way cheesier if you stay tuned. Prior warning right there."

"I like cheesy. You're scoring points w-with me, just saying." He pushes some hair back with his fingers, before looking out at sea, averting his eyes. His tail splashes a little over the surface of the water, and you watch it intently. "Hey. Can I see your tail, at least?"

He squints his eyes at you, shifting so his tail curls to the side like some sort of defensive stance. "W-why?"

"Because it's really fucking pretty and I want to check it out, feel what its like." Eridan blinks at your statement and rolls his eyes. He pushes his tail towards you nevertheless, offering. "It's not really fuckin' pretty you should see other tails because theirs are sort a fabulous though yeah, purple's a specialty so you're lucky. Just no poking, scratchin' scrapin', jabbin' and certainly no pullin' my fuckin' scales off and no-."

Getting impatient, you reach down and gently lift the tail up so it lays across your lap, the tapered ends spread out. Damn. You run the pads of your fingers against the appendage, the muscles underneath the violet scales rippling under your touch. It's literally like holding a live fish but it's somehow less gross and more magical. Maybe not that less gross but those damn muscles underneath felt amazing for some reason. You glance up at him from behind your shades and he's watching your hands over his tail, gaze flicking up to your face at times. He's also blushing. Fucking adorable.

"So are you like done gropin' my tail or w-what?" You lift your head and flash him a grin. As expected, he's taken aback by it, leaning away a little and has a hand to his mouth, covering it as if he said something wrong.

"W-w-what?!" He stutters, and it's really endearing. You're just overwhelmed he's a mythical creature and also a shy boy at the same time, alright, nothing more nothing less. "Nah. Just thinking if this really was a lewd thing to be doing to mermaids, how kinky you are for letting a human do this to you."

That makes him splutter terribly, eyes wide, definitely scandalized. Oh you're having fun fucking with this kid, it's incredible. "Dav-ve! It's not kinky! And it's not lewd!" Furious purple blushing here, he could pass out with that amount of blood rushing to his face. You chuckle, patting his tail a few times before ceasing contact with it entirely, pushing it aside. Not before you touch the half transparent ends though, those are too pretty to not be touched.

"Just fucking with you. Chill out." You lean back and rest your palms against the rocks behind you and stretch a little. "Don't need to blush like you're a bride on her wedding night."

The look he gives you is impressive, but he relaxes then, reaching up to fix his hair or something he does with fingers in that douchey mop of his. You're a teenage boy and somehow you hate yourself for finding his gesture immensely attractive. "Hey. Can you maybe take me under again? For a tour maybe?"

He looks at you as if you've lost your mind. You probably did. "...Seriously? I tried to kill you the last time I did that, and you're asking to go dow-wn again? You trust me?"

"Actually, I don't," you shrug, scoffing a little. A slight pause and you continue, "Just a way to get another kiss from you, I suppose. Air sharing. Whatever you call it. You do need to take responsibility, remember."

He scoffs at you to your slight surprise, eyes rolling before fixing you with an amused look, "You call that kissin'? W-wow-w, humans are lamer than I thought. It's just a press a the lips and that's that. Nothin' special."

That earns him a quirk of the eyebrow from you, and a small smirk. "I wouldn't say it's just that. Could totally show you more, if you want to. But tell me. How do merfolk kiss then, hm? With your tails?"

"Oh ha ha. How-w funny can you get? W-with our mouths, but… oh fuck, let me just show-w you."

You're about to protest, turning to him because what if they do really fucked up things like tongue each other's noses or something, when he shifts and holds your chin up with a hand. His purple eyes are darkened by the tint of your shades, and he moves your face to the side, leaning. You're expecting something really fucking weird, and you're not disappointed.

His lips press against that curve of bone behind your ear, moving down to blow hot air gently at the dip between your jaw and your neck, and it's sort of creeping you out. A moment's hesitation and he presses small kisses there, little pecks to your jaw. It's almost methodical how he goes about it, slow and sure, lips mouthing at the protrusion of bone as if he's trying to do something. It feels like he's revelling in it; feels weird as all hell.

Eridan leans away after an exceptionally long kiss, licking his lips before settling into a laid back expression. The purple tint in his cheeks blows his cover, nevertheless. "You don't hav-ve gills so it's sort a missin' the point. But that's how-w w-we do it. Basic greetin' betw-ween friends too. Usually just v-very brief kisses there if you're close but not that close."

"You took quite a while smooching up my non-existent gills. Does that mean we're super close?" You tease, smirking at him. The mermaid huffs indignantly, rolling his eyes, "W-was tryin' to show you how-w to do it, you dumbass!"

You roll your shoulders slightly to gear yourself up, and leans towards him, definitely full of intent. "Okay. Let me try that out then. Tell me if I'm getting the hang of it. Or if I'm doing anything wrong. This bitch of a kissing technique is going down."

He laughs at that though, grinning at you being ridiculous. Good, you succeeded. He does however; reach up to tap at the rim of your shades, raising his eyebrows. "Take this off then. I'm not goin' to hav-ve you pokin' my face with that thing."

"Do I really have to?"

"If you w-want to get to know-w how-w to smooch merfolk style, then yeah. You hav-ve to."

Rolling your eyes once, you slide it off, hooking the leg along the front of your shirt. You wish you could punch him in the face at how smug he's looking right now, as if victorious. Fucker probably is. You grab his face a little more roughly than you intended to, and his brows furrows, but his eyes on yours are challenging. Your heart shouldn't be beating this fast.

You mimic his actions earlier, gently moving his face so he's looking the other way, and you could actually see his gills shift in anticipation. Jesus, that is so fucked up. It even looked more fucked up when you lean closer, the operculum lifts slightly, exposing the filaments and membranes underneath, then closed again in his light breathing. You are going to kiss the fuck out of that gill, and you're not sure why. You go with it anyway, doing exactly what he did to you.

The best thing about the whole situation so far is how Eridan reacts to you. You press your lips against the hard cartilage of his gill cover, and he sighs in content. You dip your head and mouth at it, and he shudders, the vibrations actually travelling through his frame. A small peck to the edge of his gill and he half squirms, you notice his hand curl into a fist. It's fucking amazing. You understand the gesture a little more now. It's one of adoration.

The next thing you know is that you've taken his hand, interlacing your fingers together and you focus everything you have on kissing his gills. It's alien and weird against you mouth but every single breathy noise Eridan makes is worth it. You flick your tongue against the operculum and he actually whines, and it's fucking with your mind so bad you had to stop eventually, head spinning and dick throbbing at the goddamned sound.

He gives you a small sound of protest at your detachment before shutting up completely, hand in yours squeezing a little then he pulls away. Eridan's face is the purplest thing you have ever seen and his eyes are almost half-lidded because of what you did to him. Ouch. Your dick.

"Did I do good?" you ask in a whisper partly because it's sexy and also because you didn't trust your voice just yet. He nods with a small smile, "Yeah. V-very good. For a beginner, at least." His eyes flick down to your lips again and ouch. Your dick. "So…you said you w-wanted to show-w me more about the human w-way of kissin'?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

"Then show-w me." You did not hesitate. Gently holding his chin up with a hand, you press your lips together and tilt your head, starting out slow. It's like he's waiting for something, and you flick your tongue against his lips. His fins flutter terribly at that so you do it again, before pulling back slightly since he definitely didn't know where this is going. "Open your mouth."

Eridan quirks an eyebrow, which is a little funny since his eyes are still half-lidded from earlier, but he obliges, parting his lips just a bit and you dive in again. Sliding your tongue into his mouth, he shudders, and once you really got to kissing the shit out of him? He's a puddle of mermaid, what with how he's making small noises and struggling a little to reciprocate, his own tongue sliding awkwardly against yours. It's so fucking cute.

Somehow you manage to get him on his back, kissing him into the rocks which probably isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. But Eridan's giving small hiccup-like gasps when you tug at his lip with your teeth, hands gripping on your shoulders to have a semblance of control as he mimics your actions, and actually nicks your lip with his goddamned shark teeth. It hurt and you freeze for a moment. Then you kiss him even harder.

Like hell if you're letting him go anytime soon.

It has to end eventually (though you wished it would go on forever), and after a moment of being a blushing idiot and Eridan a blushing cutie before you had to hit the road and leave him spluttering shyly with a small peck on the lips, you're hit by a revelation.

For some reason, you think you have a mermaid boyfriend now.

You're actually really okay with it.


End file.
